Simply, AI
by Karue Dark
Summary: Bunji finds a suitcase with a girl inside.What happens when she starts following him around? Harry calls her his pet, who is she? What happens when they find out shes part of a secret experiment for lighting? Revised Story: "Ai, For love, or A.I"
1. Prolouge

_**Author's Notes**__:_ As some of you may know, this is a revised version of the original title: _"Ai, For Love, Or Artificial Intelligence."_ Why did I shorten it? It was simply too long.

_**To previous readers:**_ Not at lot has changed, there are a few extras here and there, but overall I think you will enjoy the new outcome.

**To new readers:** Please don't abuse the writer. I have noticed there are not many "Bunji" Fan-fictions, that doesn't include Yaoi. I am _**not **_a Yaoi hater. I just need something with boobs and a vajaja.

This story has a "Solty Rei." "Gunslinger Girl" and "Chobits" _resemblance_ to it. So you might enjoy it.

I have only watched the Japanese Version of Gungrave, and played the English Video Games. So Bunji will say "Big Guy." instead of the English Dub of, "Bro."

* * *

I do not own any of the **Gungrave **characters in this story, nor do I own the anime. All that has been copyrighted by the original creator, **Toshiyuki Tsuru**. I only own the only original character in this Fan Fiction. Thank you, and do not smack me/and/or sue me. I"m very poor.

Timeline: This takes place before Harry had shot Brandon. This is between "Three Years Later" part of the anime. Than again, its Fan Fiction so I can do whatever the hell I want. Forgive me if the Gungrave Characters are a bit OOC. I'm trying my hardest.

**Rated: T+**

**Language**

**Violence**

**Suggestive Themes**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"How is she coming along?" The scientist rubbed his knuckles together, filled with anticipation.

"Perfectly Swell, we'll be ready to deploy her to headquarters." The Doctor said.

"Magnificent!~" The scientist's hand touched the glass chamber. "I truly cannot wait."

The Doctor chuckled. "May I be entitled to a opinion, sir?"

"Entitled? Nonsense." The scientist swirled around. "We are partners, brethren, your mind may speak for itself, .~"

"You remind me that of a child, on Christmas Day."

"Oh?"

"Filled with so much anxiety, you'll heart could only explode."

"So much, yes, so much." The scientist laughed, roared.

removed his glasses, wiping the clean against his lab coat. ", will you be taking position of Guardian?"

The scientist's eyes began to sparkle. Licking his lips over and over, brows intensely wrinkling. His mind was elsewhere, habitually rubbing his hands together till his skin turned red. "Of course.~ Of course.~..Who else could? No one surely. Of course.~ Of course.~"

The Doctor slide his form in front of the chamber, inside it filled with a neon liquid plasma. Inside, a transparent figure floated inside. Its form was connected into both thick and small wires, tubes, implanted into the soles of the body. "You have outdone yourself, this truly is fine workmanship."

Dr. Knives smiled, shook his head slowly. "I cannot take all the credit, if it wasn't the without the cooperation, and help from you and your staff. None of this would be possible."

"Thank you, I'm very flattered. It was only logical. When we heard of what was to come, Oh my.." Dr. Anderson smiled, exhaling slowly, satisfied. "..We were so overwhelmed, in learning how far our research could take us.."

The scientist joined his companion in their gaze, their dreams for the future. Hypnotized by what we're witnessing, to their flawless, precious science. Without removing his gaze he spoke. "Did you manage to rid her of the bugs?"

"Unfortunately not, but it is not a problem. She is being transferred tomorrow to another lab to work out the flaws."

"Excellent, its only a matter of time. A matter of time.~" whispered, before he began to ramble to himself.

pushed up the rims of his glasses. Questions on his face. "Not to be rude, or unjust, but why were we strictly limited to. ." His eyes lingered to the chamber. "..Such a human form?"

Dr. Knives's looked over to the Doctor, sharply. Prudently. "Isn't this form perfect? Isn't it suiting?"

"Perfectly."

licked his lips. "It was in the interest of Professor Spes. Everything leading to her functions and appearances were placed under his jurisdiction. Such a beautiful mind he has.." He waved his arms violently side to side, thrashing. "Prototype: K30-89J, was originally his idea!, his research!, his pride!, his love!.." Irritated he paced back and forth, throwing his arms up. "But it was my research that improved it, my love, my pride!.." He began to breathe in heavily. "He has such talent. . such grace. ."

His shoulders began to tremble, he snickered. "It's a real pity. ."

"When will you kill him?" The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, no, no, you do not worry about him. All has been taken care of."

Dr. Anderson walked over to a chair and took a seat. "At first, I was shocked to hear of your plans; exterminating the Professor, stealing his research, his family, his life.." He chuckled, amused. "You are quite coldhearted."

"We live in a cold dark world . Filled with scum, disease, homeless, the incompetent. In this world only the strong survive, Professor Spe was too weak. His vision was cloudy, he could not see beyond the foolish dreams of tranquility, and peace, and human emotions." cracked his neck to the side. "How ridiculous." His fingertips gently slide down the glass. "I couldn't let him continue, no, no, I couldn't...not this one." Leaning his head back, his eyes gazed into the soulless circles inside the figure's head. "..She's too fragile, too perfect."

swirled in his wheelly chair. "Swell, swell, very logical. But is nothing but a Prototype, not perfect."

"No, she will be. She will be. I will make sure of it." The scientist let out a soft sigh, his eyes running up and down, scanning, and examining the figure's body.

"I want her transferred before the sun rises tomorrow. Sooner she's fixed, the closer her perfection."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, Sir."


	2. Session 1

_**Authors Note:**_ Enjoy.

I do _**not **_own any of the**_ Gungrave characters_** in this story, nor do I own the anime. All that has been _**copyrighted**_ by the original creator, _**Toshiyuki Tsuru.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Rated T+**

**Language**

**Violence**

**Suggestive Themes**

* * *

**Simply, Ai.**

_(Also known as; "Ai, For Love, or Artificial Intelligence.)_

* * *

**Session 1**

* * *

"Damn it..Damn it." He ruggedly cursed under his breath. Bullets struck the brick-walls; pebbles scattered. He kept shelter behind the building; adrenaline pumped his blood. He gripped two M9 Beretta Pistols, in each hand; against his heaving chest. Sweat slowly ran down his wrinkled forehead. Back hard against the wall; feeling it tremble by the bullets force. Through his shades, he looked across the street. Brandon was copying his exact moves, keeping clear, sheltered. The prince, Harry, was not too far of from his partner. Patting his hands over his form, in hopes of nothing smudged over his three thousand dollar suit.

He had gotten a tip from Bob earlier that day, Lighting were going to be deploying, transferring unknown goodies. On cue, Harry decided to investigate, his plan was to get his hands on whatever valuables they were holding, thus for Millennium's profit. It was a bit malevolence, but when they wanted something. They got it. No less for the biggest Mafia cooperation. It was business as always. This could have easily been a two-man job. But the Prince insisted on tagging along. Something about finding pleasure in it, or some crazy bullshit. But before they could even set their plan in motion, snipers came out of nowhere shooting. Even Brandon didn't sense them, confused just as he was. We're they expecting us? Pretty sneaky shit they were pulling. Whatever the case, with security this high, they had to be hiding something big. Really big. Now they were in this shit of a mess, trying to keep they're shirts clean.

"Damn it all to rotten hell..." Bunji murmured.

Taking a deep breath, he held it. Cautiously peeking over the corner, the air whistled. He felt something hot slice across his cheek. Followed by the sounds of clashing metal. He pulled back quickly, releasing his breath. Blood trickled down his face. He licked his lips.

"Goddamn it..."

Brandon's amber hue's shifted over to Bunji, his brows appeared to be frowning. Mustering up his courage, he did the same. A bullets flew his way, shoving back with a jerk. He kept Harry at a distance from the open, protecting him. Bunji's looked over to Brandon. Brandon gave him a nodding motion to the direction of the snipers. Lifting up four fingers, indicating two on the right, two on the left. Bunji slowly nodded, Harry's lips moved telling Brandon something. Brandon nodded in agreement. Harry reached inside his coat, pulling a sliver Jackal Pistol out. Brandon looked Bunji; gazing at each other for a long moment. Brandon nodded. Bunji took a breath, held it. Peeking over the corner, as Brandon did the same.

His brows began to tremble, sweat pellets began to pour down. His heart began to race, feeling the rush. In his head, he began to count.

_One._ He ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

_Two. _His muscles tightened.

_Three._

Both men jumped out into the wide open. Brandon kept his arms crossed over, as Bunji's arms were out in front. Continuously squeezing their triggers. Shells flew everywhere, cracking of rocks, shattering glass; and the sounds echoed. Two figures collapsed on the right, as the same, two more on the left. Their bodies crumpled and popped, falling off the rooftops. Harry walked out from behind them, lifting his gun. He shot a few rounds into the tires of the transport vehicle. A few pops and the vehicle swerved recklessly to the right then the left, the rubber tires burned the asphalt. Screeching loudly, crashing into a building. The bumper dented, the hood crumbled up the wall. The engine sizzled; Brandon and Bunji lowered their weapons. Harry grinned lifting his gun to the side of his face.

"Got you." He whistling loudly.

After a few pausing moments, two men abruptly shoved out of the car. Retrieving guns from in they're coats. Instinctively, Bunji and Brandon in sync, without effort. Lifted up one arm each, mercilessly firing. Harry walked by their bodies fell down to the ground. He leaned over to look inside the window of the vehicle, he saw two men in the back sit. Large thick pieces of glass were sliced through one of male's throat, gurgling out. His fingers crawled at his throat, frustratedly, he couldn't speak but moan loudly in great agony. The other rapidly, rushed, was setting a file on fire. Harry's eyes sparked, he fired into the window, three rounds, one shooting the male in the head. His body instantly fell forward, motionless.

Harry grabbed the file, he dropped it, stepping on the flames. But it was too late; most of it was burned to ash. Bunji and Brandon who were watching from afar. Brandon walked to Harry's side, as Bunji stayed, his guns disappeared into his sleeves. Digging his hands into the pockets of his baggy brown jacket. Brandon blinked at the Harry than ashed papers. Harry knew Brandon was curious, just as he was. Harry picked up what was left of the files in his hand; there were only a few readable things he could make out.

"The. . .requirements...understanding. . .and. . .is. . .unfortunately...Prototype K30-89J. ..This is trash now." Harry was disappointed. Whatever was left, was nonsense. Nothing could be read properly, it was useless junk now. "Whatever this was beforehand, he certainly didn't want us reading it."

Bunji frowned, exhaling, he scratched his sideburns. "Don't tell me that is what we were after."

Brandon looked at Harry, disappointment across his face. Harry frowned looking at the files than let them drop to the ground. "I hope it wasn't. .Hm?. ." Out of the corner of his sapphire hues, he saw a briefcase shoved under the drivers seat. At the feet of the man he had shot.

"Well, Well…what's this?" He opened the car door hovering over the corpses, he grabbed the handle of the briefcase. "Don't mind me." He smiled.

Harry walked over to the rear of the car, placing down on the truck. To his surprise it wasn't locked. Flipping it open his eyes glittered with reflection. Inside were countless jewels, pearls, gold coins, diamonds, money. Harry smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Brandon stood on Harry's right, and Bunji stood at his left, gazing over his shoulders. Harry looked at them both left to right, still joyful.

"I'll tell you boy's what. Since I'm feeling so _generous_, I'll let you take your pick of whatever your hearts desires inside of this case." He raised his finger. "But just one _single_ piece. The moment you touch its yours, no second chances."

Brandon gave Harry a concerning look. Was it right for him to take? Harry simply chuckled, wrapping his around Brandon's shoulder.

"Of course, you can Brandon. Hey, maybe you can find something nice for Maria."

Brandon let out a small smile, thinking about Maria. He agreed with a nod, his eyes scanned along the treasures. Knowing full well of Harry's rules, he kept his hands at his sides. His eyes dropped on a bracelet. White Gold, wrapped with memorizing diamonds. He reached over and picked it up, checking it over carefully.

Harry whistled. "Nice taste Brandon."

Brandon looked to the side embarrassed. Harry looked over to Bunji, motioning his head to the briefcase.

Bunji cocked his eyebrow at Harry. Pushing up the rims of his shades. He peered over the goodies, wondering what he could pawn, or oversell. He noticed some pearls, no, this wasn't that kind of town. He saw some necklaces, all female jewelry. It could sell for a fair price. It wasn't like he had woman to give it to, like Brandon. While browsing, he almost missed it, but there something hiding under some gold coins. It looked like the end of a key, small sliver with little bumps. What was usual, the material didn't look like metal. But of white gold, last time he checked keys weren't made of such material. Killing him slowly, he wanted to see the rest underneath. Without thinking, he pulled up the tip. Revealing three keys of the same substance on a keyring. Each was labeled with a number.

_1 2, and 3._ The key-chain was flat, small tablet. Encoded with numbers. _'K30-89J'_ Staring at it, his brow wrinkled. Only snapped back to reality, when Harry clicked the briefcase shut. He smiled at Bunji, a little confused, but chuckled. "Here I'd thought you'd have better _taste._"

Bunji blinked, then look at the keys in his hand. Realizing he had taken his pick. Filled with angry at himself, his glorious prize were a set of keys. Gritting his teeth back, holding himself back from cursing. Harry knew very well Bunji's pick was accidental. But rules were rules. Toucher's Keepers. Turning around, Harry swung the suitcase down. Brandon slipped the necklace he got into his pocket, then gave Bunji an apologetic smile. The moment Harry had turned completely around, he froze. A henchmen from earlier was still alive, pointing a pistol directly towards Harry's torso.

"Di...die..." He choked.

Squeezing the trigger, he shot three rounds. One crashed into the rear window, second and third one show into the truck. Two unusually sounds were heard. Both Bunji and Brandon drew their weapons, shooting the man's body over and over, and over again. Harry patted his body a few times, making sure he was all there. Releasing a sigh of relief. Bunji gave him a nod. "You alright?"

"Thanking God so." Harry chuckled nervously.

Instead of checking on his friend, Brando looked at the trunk. Those strange sounds didn't get passed him. Now he was curious. Harry looked at him than the trunk.

"Something up?" Harry watched Brandon's expressions.

Harry peered over at Bunji who took the hint. He walked in between both men, standing in the middle. Elbowing the top of the truck it popped open. Inside was another briefcase. But this one was much, much larger. The size of a large suitcase. It's color was light, made of White Gold. It had to take lots of time, and lots of money to accomplish its bullets that hit it earlier, were crushed laying in front of the case. It hadn't pierced into the material, nor even left a dent or a scratch. Bunji took a hold of the handle, and pulled it out of the trunk, with effort. It was heavy, more then he thought it would weigh. He lunged it on the ground in front of them. Harry could not make the smirk on his face disappear. This was it, this was the real _prize_.

"I'll be. If I didn't know any better, it looks like our friends here were hiding something from us."

Harry leaned down to open it, but it was locked. He was naturally good with locks, as a teenager it became a useful skill. As he went to touch the lock, he felt an instant shock of electricity surge into him. Jerking them away, almost yelping out in pain. Shaking his hand to wear the pain off.

"What the heck was that...?"

Brandon keeled down on one leg, examine the lock closely. Squinting his eyes, he could make out a very thin line of static energy. Harry who was still rubbing his hand, he noticed the pair of keys in Bunji's hands. He hadn't gotten a good look at them before, but the material resembled that of the mysterious case. Brandon stood up, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"What's up?"

Brandon pointed his thumb towards the case.

"Something interesting?"

Brandon nodded. Harry went down, to see what Brandon wanted him to see. On the outside of the suitcase, near the lock. Encoded a number. _1_ was imprinted. He rubbed his chin, wondering what it meant. Bunji hovered over the two men, a little curious. Brandon stood up to give Bunji some room and space to see for himself. When something went off in his head. Touching Bunji's hand lightly, the opposite male had a little freak reaction to the 'awkward' touch. Brandon half smiled, not meaning to give off a wrong signal. Pointing at his hand, the one clasping the keys.

"Eh? This?"

He opened his hand, as Harry stood up peering over. He took the keys from Bunji, flipping through them. He noticed the numbering encoded, feeling a wonderful hunch, he tossed them back to the male.

"What are you waiting for Bunji? Open it up." He smiled.

Bunji frowned, catching them in his hands. "What makes you think I'll it'll work?"

"Oh, I have a little _hunch.~_"

"Yeah? Why'd I got to do it?"

Brandon pointed his finger at Bunji's keys, Harry agreed.

"Brandon's right, its your keys. Your suitcase."

Bunji held back a grumble; shoving it down his throat. Harry, that clever _bastard._

* * *

He felt a wave of death beginning to overcome him, blood continued to spill out of his clutched palm. With his free hand, he tried to crawl towards the edge. His fingers bruised and tattered, blood stained. His nails peeled, pulling his body to a sitting position close to the edge. Sweat ran down his face; he felt his entire body growing hotter. Looking down off the height, the saw the three men getting closer to the cargo. While trembling, gasping for a breath, he lifted up a small device to his lips.

"..We. .need. . .back up. . ." He choked, coughing loudly. He dropped the device, and his form went limp, collapsing to the right.

* * *

Bunji flipped the keys around his finger, twice. Crouching down, he pushed up his shades. Remarkably, able to see the lettering. This wasn't rocket science, he knew how to put two and two together. Even if he didn't ever go to school. Flipping the keys once more, he used his thumb to flip to the right one. Inserting, cautiously, he was unharmed, unshocked. It was a perfect fit. When he turned the key, it made a loud 'clank.' sound, then it was followed by a loud humming sound. At each of the four corners, small round pillar objects that resembled sprinklers shoved forward. Projecting mist and smoke into the air, as a result, he jumped back keeping his distance. All three of them stepped back.

The air felt wet, and misty, like a cold foggy day. The pillars began to spin, flashing back and forth. Three more 'clicking' sounds snapped, the suitcase open. The men all stared in confusion, stunned, speechless. Only Harry was able to speak, even a single word. "What..?"

Curled up inside, was a slender figure. It looked like a _person._

_Looked,_ yes. Was?_ Unlikely._ The figure was completely bare, nude, it was made of what looked like plastic, or silicon. It was pale, beyond extreme. Pure white, with spots of gray. It embraced its legs with its arms, it's form resembled a female. But looked cheap, fake, an imitation of a human. From its skull, millions and millions of sliver strands, like aluminum foil, pulled against the figure's back, covering the side of its torso. On the inside of the top suitcase, was a small computer screen. It flashed a few times; before bright green numbers began a countdown.

_00:00:56, 00:00:55, 00:00:54,. . .  
_

Bunji, Harry, and Brandon all looked at each other. Each looking as confused as the last one. Brandon's forehead wrinkled, unable to keep his eyes off the foreign object. Harry rubbed his chin, in a deep thought. "What. .could this be?"

Bunji glanced at it, shaking his head to the side. "I don't know, this is crazy."

"Could it be a trap?" Harry looked to Bunji.

"Maybe.." He kept himself on guard, ready at any given moment to withdraw his weapons.

_00:00:00_

Once the timer had stopped, it flashed twice. Then disappeared. The case began to hum louder, and louder, till they could feel the ground underneath their feet had a tremble. The fog grew thickly around them, they all backed up in sync.

It began to _move_.


	3. Session 2

_**Author's Note: **_So. I wasn't planning on making this chapter, in fact. I had nearly completely forgotten about this story. Please don't hurt me. This is why I need an editor, or something of it. So, why did I even bother rewriting this chapter? I had gotten and E-Mail from saying someone had favorite this. Oh gawd. There are people out there actually reading this? Dear Lord. In fact, give me a heads up. You want more Chapters? Send me a Review to know you even exist. I don't care if all you write is "Cheesecake." at least it's something. Roflmao.

_**Another Note: **_ Matrix: Matrix numbers are alphanumeric codes (and on occasion, other symbols) stamped or hand written (or a combination of the two) into the run-out groove area of a gramophone record. Command prompt. Matrix was only with the letters, but this one is a batch file that uses numbers, and looks more realistic. The real Matrix used Japanese letters and other symbols, but this one just uses numbers in different orders and sizes.

Not the _**movie.**_ It's a _**real**_ program system. I can't stress it enough. Read a book. ]=

* * *

I do_** not **_own any of the_** Gungrave characters **_in this story, nor do I own the anime. All that has been _**copyrighted **_by the original creator, _**Toshiyuki Tsuru.**_

**Rated T+**

**Language**

**Suggestive Theme**

**

* * *

Simply, Ai.**

(_Also known as; "Ai, For Love, or Artificial Intelligence.)_

_

* * *

_

**Session 2**

All three men stared in astonishment. Each exchanged glances to one another before staring at the white silhouette figure. It rose, standing up by itself; swaying; stumble. This isn't right, what the hell. . is this? It wasn't correct. Everything about 'it' was all wrong. It was not human, this was not a woman. She, no, it, looked just like a doll. A porcelain doll, that had yet to be colored. Every inch was precised in mimicking a females form. Arms, legs, breasts, nipples; bare sex.

All three glimpse to one another, confirming; agreeing with nods. Cautiously; all three took a single step forward.

It's hollow eyes snapped _**open.**_

_Staring _at Bunji.

"Shit!" Bunji muttered, drew his gun steadily aiming between it's eyes.

Brandon put his hand over Bunji's gun, shaking his head; hues intently watching 'it'. Harry cautiously; reached his arm towards it.

_**It spoke.**_

"_Please insert the reboot command."_

Harry jerked his arm back; startled by it's voice. It's horrible voice, that of a computer speaking. It held no emotion, no feeling nor life to claim as it's own. Dark hollow eyes, filled with darkness; soullessly. Clenching his jaw, Bunji felt it extremely uncomfortable; it was still staring at him. Him only. Restraining himself, forcing back the urge to grab it by it's white hair; and beat the shit out of it. Anything to make it stop watching. Testing his sanity.

Neither of them knew the reboot command. Harry and Brandon exchanged glances, shrugging; both unsure. Bunji would only stare back at it, never ending gaze of a staring contest.

"This is a predicament, we need some sort of. . password?" Harry inquired. Brandon idly touched his chin, rubbing; thoughtfully.

_"Please insert the reboot command."_ It repeated itself. Again, and again.

This frustrated Bunji, he felt like it was blaming him; commanding him. Growing impatient, his mind slightly paranoid. "Shut the hell up! We don't have any fuckin' command, so just fuck off." He growled.

Both Harry and Brandon looked at the angry male, both wondering why he was on edge. Brandon reached his arm outwards to touch the male's shoulder; for comfort when something happened.

_"Processing. Starting up, no command."_ It spoke.

It's hues flickered; opening up completely wide. Creepily. Eye-popping. A sound emerged from with it's body; a soft humming. It's silicon body began to glow softly. Colors merged with it's hollow hues; dim lights, moving downwards; free-falling. Codes, encryption; files. Everything rushed down in 'it's eyes; the flowing of the matrix.

_"Processing. Scanning. Scanning."_

A flash of thin green light shot out of it's eyes; running over Bunji's attire; head to toe. Vertically, and horizontally. Startled, he cocked his gun back; ready to squeeze the trigger. Brandon put his hand on the male's arm, holding his unseen gaze. ". . Sorry, big guy. .It freaked me out." Sighing deeply, he waited for the light show to finish; baring his teeth.

_"Scanning. Locating. Scanning. Locating. Processing. Identity found. Kugashira Bunji. Scan complete."_

Unseen hues, Bunji's eyes widened. Eyebrows quirked upwards; suspiciously. How the hell did that thing know who he was? What the fuck was inside 'its' head? He wanted to find out, bash it's skull inside out; rip out it's wires. Harry whom could have nearly read Bunji; somewhat, offered a friendly pat on the back.

"Encoded with a security database, perhaps?" Throwing out suggestions.

"Tch, whatever."

"_Color Selection. Color Selection. Please Select A Color. Color Selection. Please Select A Color. Select A Color. Select A Color." _It went off once more, repeating itself; robotize.

Harry rubbed his shoulder, not partially understanding the idea of this 'thing'. "Blue?"

"Black...?" Brandon said soft-spoken; faint, a whisper.

Bunji remained quiet; the thing still would not look elsewhere. Locked on him, deep within hollow-matrix flowing hues. He watched the never ending encrytions, numbers; codes run down; never ending. Harry looked to Bunji, then Brandon; whom looked at Bunji. Bunji looked at them both; back and forth, clenching his jaw.

The tone of his voice, hinted great annoyance. Finally cracking. "Why the hell is it only lookin' at me? Christ! I don't know, Brown? Green? Spitfuck."

"_Shade. Shade. Shade. Shade. Shade. Shade. Shade." _It was being picky. Very precised in what it wanted.

He was losing his sanity, very easily; very quickly. It was the most annoying sound in the world to him. He wanted to break it. "Light! Okay! Fuck!" He let out a low growl.

_"Shade: Light. Color: Brown. Green. Processing. Processing. Commencing Color."_

A loud 'clank' sound came from within it. The humming sound grew louder; blowing cold mist out of the thousands of tiny little holes in it's body. It began to glow, brighter; contrasting. It's aluminum colored hair drifted upwards, floating above; strands tussled all over, mid-air. Deep within it's skull, a thick brown plasma looking substance began to spread. Soaking up the 'thing's hair, spreading all over; it flashed. What was once a sliver clear color vanished, replaced by a soft golden brown.

". .Interesting. ." Harry whispered.

"The hell. . ?" Bunji muttered.

It's eyes closed; smacked shut. No longer taunting the male with it's creepiness. The soft glow that engulfed it's structure intensified; shining brightly. Harry and Brandon squinted their eyes; using their arms as shields. Even Bunji whom' was always hidden in shades, couldn't help but squint.

_"Processing. Processing. Data Uploading. Processing. Running All Systems. 75% Percent Loaded."_

The tiny microscopic holes covering 'it's form, oozed outwards. Crimson red liquid, thickly covered it's entire structure. Between 'it's toes, the same ooze appeared; light sand color. Crawling over everything, legs, thighs, stomach, breasts, neck; face. Instantaneously, each male realized a sole interest as time passed. Expressions shifted, intensified. Speechlessly observing, Harry's jaw dropped.

It looked _**human.**_

Its plastic appearance changed, drastically. What was once stiff, and fake; turned into flesh. Within a blink, and a flash; the ooze disappeared. Standing directly in front of them; a young girl. Arms, legs, thighs, all fleshed out, breasts curved, perky, soft pink nipples. Every inch became life-like, her body glowed with radiance.

Bunji, Harry, and Brandon all stepped back. Unable to take their eyes off of it-no, her. She was young, looked about Sherry's age, maybe older. Sixteen or Seventeen at the most.

The glow slowly began to fade, although human enough, her voice remain a hindrance.

_"Contracting. Conditioning. Analyzing. Password Needed. Cannot Run Personal Files. Password Needed. Password. Password. Password. Password. Error. Error. Error. Error. Error."_ She reported.

"Error?" Harry's eyes squinted, examining her nude attire; up and down.

"What do ya' know? Technology never works." Bunji scoffed.

Brandon had seen something similar to this before. Back in the past, when the television never worked. He'd give it a nice hard hit with a wrench; that usually did the trick. Linger hues to his gun, flatly staring momentarily. Gripping it tightly, he lunged forward; pistol whipping the girl's head.

"Brandon!.." Harry exclaimed.

Instantly, her head jerked backwards, twitching tremendously. Her computerized voice glinched, skipping; over and over. Harry and Bunji gave Brandon displeased expressions. He smiled remorseful, ashamed.

Her head_** jerked up.**_

All three _jumped._

_"Processing. Running. Loaded 75% Percent. Uploading."_

"Brandon, You broke it." Harry teased.

The girl's hair drifted downwards, nestling her buttocks. The radiate glow complete vanished, her eyes remained closed.

_"Rebooting. Completed at 75% Percent."_ Her voice changed.

From it's horrible computerized emotionless voice; changing. With each word, her voice grew softer; gentle. A sound of a real human girl. Her lips parted, releasing a puff of cold mist. Torso moved, back and forth; breathing. Shoulders dropped loosely, eye-lids fluttered. Her eyes slowly opened, peaking through. Flickering a green flash, what was once hollow replaced with a soft emerald gaze. Filled with beauty, Bunji could not force his eyes away. Neither could Harry nor Brandon.

This _'thing' _became real.

She looked up at Bunji. He almost flinched. Her hues, to him she looked like a lost kitten. He couldn't look away, beyond his darkened shade gaze. Brandon eyes, however; looked away. Soft tanned complexion tinted pink rose, blushing. A single finger curled upwards, scratching his cheek. Her nudity, was much more real then before. Sliding off his black coat, he approached her. She didn't react to him, nor showed signs of aggression or fear. Putting the coat on her small shoulders, buttoning it up to the top. It fitted her like a over-sized dress, dropping down to her knees.

She kept staring at Bunji, whom felt more then his share of uncomfortable.

"Kugashira. .Bunji." She whispered.

Bunji clenched his jaw, upper lip twitched. Ready to speak, opening his mouth; the sound began to shake. Behind the girl's attire, down the road; bright headlights rushed in for them. A tow-truck, driving at full speed; followed by a trail of two black vehicles. Brandon arched his brows, pulling both guns from his sides; gripping tightly.

"Lighting. ." He whispered.

"Reinforcements? But how?" Harry frowned, pulling out his sliver gun.

"Does it really matter right now?" Bunji gritted his teeth back; both guns appeared from with his sleeves.

"Does it really _matter now?" _Bunji gritted his teeth, his guns appeared from deep within the sleeves of his coat.

Windows rolled down from each car; bullets began to fly. Nearly cornered, Bunji shoved the girl aside.

"Move it, kid!" He snarled.

Both Bunji and Brandon returned fire, shooting recklessly; with aim. Metal ripped through the air; glass cracked and shattered. A single car swerved left and right; crashing into a sign at it's side. The truck made a hard turn, tires screeched; burning rubber. The entire right hand side flipped open; inside? Five discolored men leaped out; hunched over; disfigured.

Both men: Bunji and Brandon ceased fire; pausing. Vaguely remembering something like this before.

The discolored men, moaned loudly. Every muscle in their body grew, ripping clothing to shreds. Skin changed, blending into snow white. Large, each heighten from six feet, to ten. Bald, pale, muscular, with bright red eyes. Each with a weapon at hand, each armed, each highly dangerous.

"Goddamn, _I hate _Orgemen!" Bunji shouted.

The young girl's face examined Bunji, expression hardly shown; but a displace of concern hinted in her eyes. Shifting curiously between the male, and the monsters he expressed to hate. She took a few steps forward, placing herself between Bunji and Brandon; smacked in the middle. Her gaze unfocused, unhinged. Concerned Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her back to his torso.

"Stay back, it's not safe. Leave it to them, they know what they're doing." Harry whispered raspy. "_Hopefully_.."

She turned her head, angling upwards at Harry. Completely, utterly; clueless. Forehead wrinkled in somewhat confusion, she did not understand. The orgemen lifted up they're weapons, one after the other; firing away. Bunji and Brandon responded with they're own. Harry's arm slither down her body, residing at her waist, tugging upwards; he lifted her off the ground. Dragging her, and himself off to shelter, behind a corner of a building.

"It'll be too dangerous to stay out there, better stay here with me."

Her brows wrinkled once more, not liking the idea of leaving Bunji's side. Squirming against Harry's grip, but held no avail. Forced to cooperate, her delicate body could not fight against his larger frame. Both watched the events from the sidelines, Harry kept her close, nose dipped into her hair. Surprised at how she smelt, how soft she felt; everything was soothing in some strange manner. He did not plan on letting her go, not know whom or what she was, he wasn't about to risk her safety. She was nothing but a girl, after all.

Her infant, new born eyes observed Bunji, his style, his attire; the way he fired. The shifting of his footing, all of it; even the way he cursed through his teeth.

"Fuckin' shitheads! _I hate you,_ shit! Die already!" He cursed.

They're attacks weren't working. No effect on the orgemen, Bunji and Brandon were forced to back up. Ceasing fire, Bunji clicked off the empty ammo clips; hitting the pavement. Slipping in new ones from within his jacket; cocking back the top. He resumed fire.

"I. .hate you. " The girl repeated Bunji's words, whispering softly.

Harry thought he heard her speak, lifting his brow; he glanced down at her. The orgemen plunged towards Bunji and Brandon, one ran out of ammo. Resulting to brute strength, swinging an arm against Bunji's chest. Knocking the wind out of him, crashing backwards. Something hot; a bullet shot; grazed a shot across his throat. Crimson blood dripped down his neck, contrasting against his tan skin. Watching all of this; the girl's eyes widened.

_Something_. . .went off in her _head._

Hearing his words over and over again, echoing inside_. "Goddamn, I hate Orgemen!" "Fuckin' shitheads! I hate you, shit! Die already!"_

"I. .hate them.." She repeated, firmer this time, even Harry heard. "What?" He replied.

Bunji slid back, on his back; across the ground. Both weapons tossed aside, out of his reach. Brandon instantly worried, biting his lip; he tried to protect Bunji. But another orgemen would not allow this. Picking op one of Bunji's tossed guns, aiming it directly at Brandon. Keeping him in place, surrounded with limited options. Rolling over on his side, Bunji began to cough, spewing blood from his lips, heaving his chest; taking in deep breaths. The girl's eyes intensified, these. .events, all of this; watching. Continued to boil up something inside her, an emotion:

The First Emotion. _**Anger.**_

Harry looked down at her, he could. . feel something. Something intensive coming from her small little body, so thick; he could taste it. Her hues locked on the blood running down Bunji's throat, staining the shirt underneath, coughing; displeasure. Jerking her eyes to the monsters, approaching Bunji; squeezing the trigger.

She felt..._threatened._

She took a step forward, dragging Harry with. His eyes widened, this. . girl's strength was. .abnormal. Gripping both arms around her tightly, trying to contain her. He wasn't strong enough. She ducked under his arm, a hand flickered; shoved him in the chest. All the air, knocked out of him. Blown back, several feet; sliding across his heels. Coughing, he heaved in a deep breathe; but was harmlessly fine. Her. .strength amazed him; terrified him. Looking up, he called out for her.

"Wait!"

A bare heel touched the ground, lightly; she sprung forward; with incredible speed. Harry ran, stumbling; throwing out his arm to grab her.

He missed.

Brandon carefully watched the orgemen, his gut twisted and turned; they were going to kill Bunji. Fear shot through his system, running towards; to save Bunji. A single brown hue, side-glanced; a small glimpse. He saw the girl. She ran right passed him.

Bunji clenched his jaw, unseen eyes widened behind dark shades. Ready to embrace his death, teeth painfully gritting back. At the moment of his death; watching death itself scythe it's way into his heart, his gaze met the back of a coat instead. The young girl stood before him; arms threw outwards at her sides.

Bunji tried to speak, but his tongue was not quick enough.

The sound ripped through his ears.

_To be continued. . ._


End file.
